civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Carthage (Dido)
Carthage led by Dido is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Using Carthage (Hannibal) gives Dido a new unique ability and building. Overview Carthage The ancient kingdom of Carthage, founded by fabled queen Dido, grew from a small settlement of exiles to a powerful civilization that rivaled the great and formidable Roman Empire. Ideally situated along the northern coast of Africa, Carthage became an increasingly crucial center of trade along the Mediterranean throughout the 1st millennium BC. However, this success was not without consequences, as Carthage eventually drew the ire of both Greece and Rome, and the ensuing conflicts with these intimidating rivals became the stuff of legend. Dido The story of Dido, Queen of Carthage, is, as most legends are, filled with intrigue and deception. Retold through the words of Roman historians and later the esteemed poet Virgil in his epic the Aeneid, Dido's tale begins with her life as the daughter of King Mattan of Tyre. The Kingdom of Tyre was part of the ancient Phoenician civilization, geographically located in what is today modern Lebanon. Dido, who was often referred to as "Elissa" in the ancient historical records, was heir to the throne of Tyre following her father's death, sometime around 800 BC. Named joint-ruler with her brother, Pygmalion, Dido's rule was not widely accepted by the people. Despite her father's intention for her to share the throne with her brother, Pygmalion was recognized as King of Tyre, and Dido was left with little authority. Not long after, Dido was married to a priest named Acerbas, who, by some accounts may have been her uncle. Acerbas is said to have been possessed of considerable wealth, which he concealed by burying his treasures underground. King Pygmalion, knowing of this wealth, had Acerbas murdered in hopes of claiming the gold that would rightfully go to his sister. Although accounts vary, Dido eventually became aware of her husband's death at the hands of her brother. The ghost of Acerbas himself is said to have appeared before her one night and warned her to flee the kingdom, while at the same time revealing the location of his hidden gold. It was the careful formation of her plan to escape Pygmalion's grasp that provided history's first glimpse of the clever nature for which Dido was best known. In order to keep from arousing her brother's suspicions, Dido told Pygmalion she wished to travel the world, with the intention of sending tribute and gifts back to Tyre. Agreeing to her trip, Pygmalion provided Dido with a small fleet of ships and various servants to help her prepare for the journey. After quietly loading the ships with bags of gold from Acerbas' hoard, Dido set her plan in motion. In order to deceive Pygmalion, Dido ordered the servants to load bags filled with sand on to the upper decks, to be used as decoys. After setting sail, Dido declared the gold to be an offering to the spirit of her dead husband, and had the bags of sand thrown overboard into the sea. Pygmalion, thinking the gold was lost forever, made no attempt to pursue Dido or her party. Now searching for a new home, Dido and her party first stopped on the island of Cyprus, where a group of local stragglers joined her crew. Eventually they made landfall along the coast of northern Africa, and began negotiating a price with the local chieftain for a small piece of land on which to found their new settlement. As the agreement went, Dido could have as much land as she could encompass with a single ox hide, with the local leader believing he was getting quite a deal. The quick-witted Dido conceived of another angle on the proposal; by cutting the ox hide into thin strips, then into even smaller fibers, she created a length of rope long enough to encircle a wide area including a prominent hill nearby. Thus, the city of Carthage was founded, and Dido's legacy as a crafty and capable leader was sealed. Dido ruled Carthage as its first queen, and, as the legend continues, was eventually the object of several suitors, including the Trojan prince Aeneas. In Virgil's account, Aeneas was brought to Carthage through the manipulative workings of the Greek gods. Dido and Aeneas became lovers, and when Aeneas left Dido to continue on his journey, Dido was so distraught that she committed suicide. Dawn of Man Blessings and salutations to you, revered Queen Dido, founder of the legendary kingdom of Carthage. Chronicled by the words of the great poet Virgil, your husband Acerbas was murdered at the hands of your own brother, King Pygmalion of Tyre, who subsequently claimed the treasures of Acerbas that were now rightfully yours. Fearing the lengths from which your brother would pursue this vast wealth, you and your compatriots sailed for new lands. Arriving on the shores of North Africa, you tricked the local king with the simple manipulation of an ox hide, laying out a vast expanse of territory for your new home, the future kingdom of Carthage. Clever and inquisitive Dido, the world longs for a leader who can provide a shelter from the coming storm, guided by brilliant intuition and cunning. Can you lead the people in the creation of a new kingdom to rival that of once mighty Carthage? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The Phoenicians welcome you to this most pleasant kingdom. I am Dido, the queen of Carthago and all that belongs to it. (brwkw hknʻnh ʼt ʼth lmmlkt hnʻmn. ʼnwk didw hmlkt qrt hdšt wkwl hwʼ lh.) Defeat: The fates became to hate me. This is ? You wouldn't destroy us so without their help. (nšnh mzlym ʼty. znh ????. ʼth bl tšḥwtw bly ʻzr mn šhm!) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Carthage (Hannibal) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Dispatch Hanno's Voyage Our ancestors, the Phoenicians, were great colonists, and it was because of their brave acumen that they left behind our wealthy city of Carthage. We should follow in their pursuit of new lands which to claim, and fund an expeditionary fleet. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Carthage * Player must have a Coastal city * Player must have the Technology required to train Naval Units * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive a free Settler, 2 Naval Units and a Great Admiral Expand the Cothons Carthage grows and our empire's many harbors are fast filling with ships. We should expand all the Cothons within the empire in order to facilitate trade and meet the needs of our merchants, ensuring that Carthage will continue to prosper. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Carthage * Player must have at least 4 cities * May only be enacted during a Golden Age * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Gold from every Harbor Unique Cultural Influence "Your Tyrian purple is now the new black among my people. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Carthage Category:Classical Cultures